Presto's Edge
Presto's Edge changed substantially on September 26, 2008 and took Presto's Grove's position as the most visited and busy spot in Dizzywood. Presto's Edge is located to the East of Presto's Grove and is also named after Presto the Raccoon. Attractions In Presto's Edge, there's a clothing shop, a furniture and housing emporium and a Game Machine or Game Wagon here, where you can play the games of Force Field, Flight and Krazy Kombo. There are also flowers to collect and a bulletin board. The characters Timothy Hay (a rabbit), Brooke Lodgington (the beaver that owns the furniture and housing emporium) and Quill the Junk Vendor (the porcupine that collects garbage). This is also the location of Professor Nebulo Nocturne Flash Cards mission (find the telescope to the upper left. Play match game. GET 250 coins). The entrances to Skytown Skate Park (use zap to fuel the cannon, then enter the Giant cannon), The Chasm (fall of the bridge)and Mage Barrow, where you can get riddles from the wizard,(click the orange crystal keyhole) are also here. To get to The Garden Gazebo, Wildwood Glen and Canal City Road (which leads to Canal City's Gilbert Square West, Gilbert Square East and the The Endless Wild), just click their wooden signs. To get to The Explorer's Camp and Tanglevine Jungle, cross the bridge and click their signs. The Wizard One main attraction is Mage Barrow. To get there you click on the gold keyhole called the Crystal Keyhole. Once in Mage Barrow, a player may summon the owl wizard Archimedes by saying one of three magic summoning words (guess or riddle or backwards). Each word spoken starts a different game. Once the game is started, anyone in Presto's Edge may participate in the game to win coins. The words and games are as listed: *''Backwards'': The wizard says a word and the first person to spell it backwards wins. *''Guess'': The wizard thinks of an object and gives you a range of objects to guess from. You are given 20 seconds to guess. After the 20 seconds are up, the wizard says what his object was and rewards anyone who guessed right. *''Riddle'': The wizard says a riddle and the first person to answer it correctly wins (view riddles for the answers to the riddles). Giant Cannon The Giant cannon is a cannon that allows a player to fly up into the air. If the cannon is not charged, you will simply be launched up into the air and land in random locations. If the cannon is charged using the Zap power, you will be launched higher up to an area called Skytown Skate Park. Skytown Skate Park is a secret spot where you can perform skateboard tricks. Here, you may also collect (10) powerups to perform your "drop a skateboard trick" anywhere in Dizzywood. This is also where you will find Olivia Kickflip, her skateboard machine and Amelia Vermillion. The Chasm Presto's Edge now has a Chasm with a bridge across it. It also has a signpost and the characters Brooke Lodgington and Quill the Junk Vendor. The Melting Snowbear During the winter (when snow is falling in Dizzywood) there is a melted Snowbear located here. If you click on him repeatedly, he "builds back up" into a regular Snowbear. Once completed, a player will be rewarded with one of the winter-themed emotes. The Spring Wizard Beginning on December 27, 2007, the Spring Wizard appeared in Presto's Edge and sent Dizzywood players on a mission to collect items needed to destroy the large chains that Emperor Withering had placed in Dizzywood. Those chains held giant belch factories in place that melted all of the snow on the ground. Category:Places